A workshop is proposed to be held May 26-28, 1993, in Tarrytown, New York. Its topic is Statistical Methods in Gene Mapping. Approximately 28 participants will be invited (30 individuals with the PI's) to outline specific statistical aspects and problems relevant to gene mapping. The following are just a few examples of problems to be addressed: Optimal design strategies for genome-wide mapping of disease genes (two-stage and multistage mapping); marker errors, their effects, and methods for their identification; problems in multipoint linkage analysis between a disease locus and highly polymorphic markers; integration of new CA repeat maps with established RFLP maps. The workshop is expected to result in new ideas and perhaps in a consensus on new strategies for tackling some of the problems addressed. A workshop report (two printed pages) will be submitted for publication in Genomics.